One In The Morning
by egel-0507
Summary: T'was one in the morning when Effie had finished her paperwork. She's dead tired and is in need of sleep. Then Haymitch decides to show up and interrupts her much needed rest. Rated K just for safety measures. My apologies for any wrong grammar. Please read, rate and review!


Hi everyone! This idea just came to me and it wouldn't leave me be, so I tried to give it a shot. It's my first Hayffie fanfic and I apologize for any wrong grammar(English isn't my native language). So I'll just stop right here and get going with the story. Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

**One In The Morning**

It's one in the morning. Effie had just finished the paperwork that is to be submitted later in the morning. Once she had ridden herself of her make-up and wig, she literally jumps onto her bed, not caring if anybody saw her doing that unlady-like move. No one would even be at her doorstep at this late hour… *Crash!* "Effie, you there? I'm thinking you should come out here."

Except for him.

Groggily, she sits up and makes her way to the door. She searches for the doorknob and opens it the next moment. She steps outside and set her eyes on the figure laying facedown in front of her. It's no surprise to see Haymitch Abernathy intoxicated in too much alcohol, he's always like that. After all he's been through, who could blame him? The pain's all too much. All he wants is to forget- his games, the death of his family and girl, his failure as a mentor- every stroke of pain, even just for a little while.

Groaning inwardly, she proceeds in half-guiding half-carrying Haymitch to his room. There are no avoxes in sight. They must have retreated back to their stations. As they drew nearer to his quarters, Haymitch speaks up, "I'm sorry for waking you up at this late hour Effie. Heck, I'm sorry for all I did to you. I don't remember it all, but I know I hit you hardcore. I can see through that fake smile of yours, Eff. I-I'm sorry."

Haymitch apologizing? That's odd. He rarely- uh, scratch that… NEVER- apologizes. Let alone saying sorry to the one that embodies everything he hates. He must be drunker than usual. And with that thought ringing in her head, she kept silent. Effie escorted him to his bed and went an extra mile in slightly tucking him in. There's just something strange in the atmosphere. She can't put a finger on it, maybe something about the air? Whatever it is, she's surely confused with this night's events.

As Effie turned towards the door, Haymitch spoke yet again. "I know it's _improper_ of me to ask, given that I treat you unfairly and yet you still put up with me. But, am I forgiven?" Tiredly, she responds, "Your really drunk, Haymitch. Even if I did, you'll forget all about it in the morning." It was serene for a moment. "Did I slur my words, or show any signs of my usual level of inebriation?"

Well, for one, he was lying facedown in the corridor. What was he even doing at her doorstep? His room is nearer to the penthouse's lobby than hers, he would have gone straight to his room without interrupting her. Two, Haymitch… apologizing? Or better yet, Haymitch asking for forgiveness from a Capitol citizen like her, one of the many he despises? Ha, that's ridiculous! He never apologizes…

Unless his intention in stopping by her front door was really to apologize to her while she escorts him back to his room. It looks like he's really saying sorry. And since he rarely asks for forgiveness, maybe he really means it… No, he'll forget all about it the next time he wakes up. He's drunk for goodness' sake! He will not remember it and continue to taunt her that she's inhuman, when all she does is try to give their tributes the last few days of their lives as great as possible, while keeping her Capitol image up to avoid suspicions.

But… what if, what if he's actually sincere?

Effie takes a seat beside him on his bed. And with a heavy sigh, she replies, "All's forgiven, Haymitch." Does she really want to forgive him? "Just try to lessen the… insults. And don't embarrass me in public. I- what are you… doing? Haymitch!"

Effie freezes as Haymitch reaches up to feel a lock of her honey-colored hair. "Didn't know you were blond." Her eyes widens. Where in the name of Panem is her wig? Of course she isn't wearing her Capitol attire, she had ridden herself of it less than an hour ago! Haymitch tucks the delicate-looking strand in his calloused hand behind her ear. "Looks good on you. Why don't you ditch all of that gunk? You're better off without 'em."

A small smile graces Effie's face at the comment and sweet gesture, but it disappears quickly as it came. "You know I can't, Haymitch. Normal is very frowned upon, here in the Capitol." Again, a pause, "I must be going now. Tomorrow's a big, big, big day." She says in her worn-out state. She heads for the door, but is stopped yet again by Haymitch.

"Stay Eff, at least until I fall asleep." It's really strange to see Haymitch pleading, he's acting like a child that's afraid of his dreams (… dreams that include blood, frightening mutts, and gory and decapitated bodies, that is)! She's dead tired, drained. It would be no surprise at all if she collapses later in the day.

With another heavy sigh, she sits on a rather comfortable chair across Haymitch's bed saying, "Alright Haymitch, just this once. Don't expect this to happen again, okay?" Haymitch burrows under the covers and replies, "G'night, sweetheart." "You owe me, Haymitch." She yawned, "Sleep well."

And with that, both of them slowly slip away from reality, entering a peaceful realm with just the two of them…

* * *

And... cut! Thanks for reading! XD So, what do you think? Is it good, bad, so bad that you want to ban it from ff . net or... :O

Again, I'm sorry for any wrong grammar. Did I forget to mention that I don't have any beta yet? ^^'

If you have any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions (wha?), feel free to tell me on that review box below or PM me if you want. It would REALLY mean so much to me.. X3

Thank you so much for sparing time to read this one-shot! XD

-Verly


End file.
